


Yeah, I'm A Loser

by Wizzy



Category: Fable 3 (Video Game)
Genre: Crazy Adventures, F/M, loser
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-30
Updated: 2015-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-24 03:51:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4904512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wizzy/pseuds/Wizzy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kida wasn't a very normal girl to begin with, but when she runs into three very special people, things get a bit crazy. Follow her adventures with the trio of nerds, Ben, Mark & Jim, that are the greatest friends she could ever ask for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Our Game

“Ben, you did the tower, didn't you?”

“Yeah. It's pretty isn't it?”

“Yes, yes it is,” Jim complained. “You know what we don't want? Anything pretty!”

“Jim,” I warned. “You be nice to Ben or I'm gonna kick your arse when I get up there.” I'd lost count of how many times I got stuck being the one to go through their games. I was constantly having to threaten Jim for being mean to Ben. Mark often helped me out by helping to find a middle ground with all the in-game decisions as well settling our arguments before and after.

“Maybe I'll just keep you there then,” he countered. We both knew he couldn't do that. The main reason being that Mark wouldn't allow it. At least when I was arguing with him, Ben was left alone.

 

I thought back to the first time I'd met the three. I'd been passing by and overheard them and a slight problem they had.

“You're telling me that we've got everything here and all ready to go and there's no one to play the hero?” I heard a voice say. Curious to find out what the voices were talking about, I stuck around and listened in.

They argued amongst themselves, not even noticing me standing near the window. I listened to their amusing comments and without thinking, soon found myself laughing. They were all arguing over a  _game_.

“What is that?” one of the voices said, and I realized they'd heard me.

The next thing I knew I was standing in the room looking over a table-sized village. One of the men, a masked man named Mark, had just finished explaining how it all worked.

“If something goes wrong or I can't handle it, you can pull me out, right?” That was the only question I had on my mind. Any enemies I encountered would be very much alive and I wasn't about to get killed just to entertain them.

“Of course we can!” said another of the voices, the very peaceful and somewhat overly cheerful Ben.

“What's the fun in that?” argued the third, a violence loving Jim. “I wanna see some bloody action!”

“She's not some warrior!” Ben argued. “She's never even played before.”

“I agree with Ben on this one,” Mark said, finally stepping in. “We'll go easy on her and once she gets the hang of it, then we'll adjust.” His next words we directed at me. “If it's too much for you or we think that you can't handle it, we'll get you out.”

I smiled. “Let's do this.”

I did surprisingly well for not having any combat experience. I made through until the end. I often had to keep myself from laughing all along the way.

After slaying the “villain”, who they called the Baron, I stood near the “princess” that I was supposed to rescue and waited for what was supposed to happen next.

Apparently Ben's dialogue was up next. “Oh my hero!” he said, hilariously imitating a feminine voice. “How can I ever repay you?”

“I can think of something,” Jim said, laughing a bit.

A small laugh from Mark told me he was thinking the same thing. “Yeah. Our hero  _kisses_ the princess.”

“You're joking?” I asked, slightly offended at the idea.

“Two girls kissing? Bit of a cliché, don't you think?” Ben complained. Good to know someone was on my side here.

“An incredibly  _hot_ cliché,” Jim argued. “Come on! Do it!”

“Let her be Jim,” Mark said to him.

“If she doesn't want to she doesn't have to.” Good Ben, always on my side.

“Come on!” he protested. “You can't tell me you don't want to see it!”

“You are insane!” I called up to him.

“Aw, Come on!”

 _It's a piece of cardboard,_  I thought to myself.  _Probably the closest they ever get to a girl though,_ I realized, and suddenly felt sorry for them.

“Oh, why not?” I sighed, deciding I could let them have this.  _It's just a piece of cardboard,_  I repeated to myself.

After everything was all over, the four of us agreed to meet again next week. If they didn't have anyone again, then I'd fill in. Eventually I moved into the house where they always met and took care of everything since none of my three new friends lived in the house, which made no sense to me.

 

Here I was, back at the end again. They hadn't brought up the kissing thing since that first day.

“How about we have our hero kiss our princess?” Jim suggested, remembering that first day as well.

“No Jim,” I said firmly.

“You did it once.”

“Only because I felt sorry for you!”

“If you do it this time I'll be nice to Ben for a week!” I had a feeling that this would be just an empty promise.

“If you can be nice to Ben for a week, I'd kiss you!” I challenged, knowing he couldn't really do it. From the look on his face, the idea of it intrigued him. I personally found the whole idea fairly repulsive and counted on Jim failing.

“You got yourself a deal.”


	2. Something Different

The next week we met again.

“We should change up the story a bit,” Ben was saying. “This is getting a bit boring.”

“We need more action,” Jim suggested, though he was the only one who with such a thought.

An idea suddenly hit me. “How about we do something completely different?” I said to them.

“Not bad. Create something completely new.”

“Or we  _do_ something completely different,” I said, confusing them. “We do the same thing every week, so let's do something wild. Well, something wild compared to what we do, which could be normal to everyone else.”

They thought it over for a moment before they offered their ideas.

“Let's go out and catch butterflies!” Ben and his sweet, peaceful thoughts. “They're very nice.”

“You're kidding?” Jim complained. “Let's go hunt some hobbes or something!”

“Kida is the only one of us who has any real battle experience,” Mark pointed out. “So that would not be a good idea.”

“We could do both,” I thought out loud, shocking all three of them. “We have just about all day, we could start with Ben's idea and then follow up with Jim's. Then come back here and Mark can pick what we do.”

“Why does Ben get to go first?” Jim asked.

“He asked first. Besides, if you want you can zap some butterflies with little lightning bolts or something while Ben's off chasing them.”

We all agreed and set out. We reached a peaceful spot full of flowers and butterflies. I sat with Mark and watch Ben catching them, while Jim shocked every one Ben managed to catch. Mark just sat quietly, occasionally laughing at the other half of our little group. Jim even looked like he was having fun.

Afterwards we proceeded to go hobbe hunting, though we found nothing after a couple hours and gave up, returning to the house. Mark still hadn't come up with something he wanted to do. He was always the one in the middle, so he never really got his way.

“I have an idea,” I said, trying to help him think of something. “It may help you to come up with something. Or at least let you say something you didn't realize you were thinking.”

“You mean like drinking?” Jim asked, catching on. “I think it'd be worth a shot. I hear it's fun.”

“I'm in,” Ben said with a smile. “I bet it'll be fun.”

Mark stayed silent. I kinda liked the idea myself. Not like anyone there would know us.

“You'll have fun, I promise,” I said, smiling at him. “If we all dress like normal people, no one will even know us. It'll be like playing a game. Whatever happens, happens.”

We all watched him as he thought about it. Seeing him hesitate, I added one more thing. “You can even wear your mask if you want.” We all knew how much he liked his mask.

“Let's do it.”


	3. A Crazy Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Drinking too much can lead to some interesting encounters...

Even after a few drinks, Mark still didn't come up with something. I, however, started having all sorts of thoughts bouncing around in my head. None of them would work for Mark, and anything that might work was off-limits.

Off somewhere in the room was a man playing music and nearby a drunk man was tapping his hands on a table like it was a drum. Strangely, it sounded really good to me and I soon found myself dancing a bit to it.

“Kida?” Mark asked, confused. “What are you doing?”

I wasn't paying any attention and soon found myself humming a little tune to myself. The longer it went on, the more into I got. After awhile others joined in on making the “music” and I couldn't fight it anymore.

I started singing.

“Never thought I'd fall in love, Now I stand corrected,” I made it up as I went, dancing the whole time. “Never thought I'd feel what I feel, Never been so affected.”

For the first time in my life, everyone was staring at me, and I didn't care one bit. “Now I know what I know but sometimes, it feels so subjective.”

I approached Ben, grabbing his hand and dragging him out and getting him to dance along with me. He didn't fight it at all, like I knew he would. Soon we were both getting into it and having a whole lotta fun.

_You surprised me, hypnotized me. Found my weakness, then you creeped in. Took my heart then, oh you started to make my whole world just explode!_

Soon Ben picked up on how the song went started singing the chorus with me.

_Bam! My life has changed. Bam! Can't concentrate. Bam! I was okay until we met that day then. Bam! I am obsessed. Bam! can't get no rest. Bam! Ever since we met, I think I know what love is. Bam!_

Others soon started dancing along with me and Ben. I went up to Jim and Mark who were still sitting where'd I'd left them and dragged both of them to where I'd been dancing with Ben.

The rest of the night was all a blur.


	4. Missing?

The next morning I woke up in my bed. I soon found that I was not alone. Luckily, I knew who was in my bed. The troublesome trio of nerds known as my friends. I don't know how the four of us managed to fit without pushing someone else off.

I was between Mark and Ben with Jim was on the other side of Mark. Seeing that Mark's mask was crooked made me notice that my shirt was missing and a small blanket had been placed over me.

“Morning!” a cheerful voice said. To me it seemed almost too loud, but that may have been from the severe headache I felt as I sat up.

“Shut up Ben...” I heard Jim's voice mumble as he sat up with me and Ben.

“Well I didn't drink last night and make a move on Kida,” he replied. “Or do you not remember last night?”

“Who made a move on Kida?” Mark's voice asked as he slowly sat up.

“You  _and_  Jim,” he said. “Jim was all over her and you looked all jealous and started going off on him about the promise we weren't really supposed to talk about and somehow you joined in on it. Kida didn't seem to mind.”

“Please tell me they passed out before anything actually happened,” I groaned.

“Um, where's your shirt?” Mark asked when he finally looked at me. After he said it, I realized that when I'd sat up, the blanket had fallen off, and I was now uncovered.

“She took it off while she was dancing on a table. She ended up taking one too many steps backwards and fell off. Luckily she fell on Mark and wasn't hurt.”

The three of us all looked at each other, at then back to Ben. I didn't want to believe what I was hearing.

“Once we were all back here, Jim made his move,” Ben continued to explain. He seemed way too calm about this. “Kida looked like she was enjoying it and Mark got jealous and interfered. He started going on about something and somehow joined in on the action. Kida passed out before anything really happened. Jim wanted to keep going, but Mark wouldn't let him, so he just went to sleep on the bed near you. Mark laid between you two. He said it was to make sure Jim didn't try anything, but I think he really just wanted to sleep next to you.”

“How the hell do you know what happened?” Jim asked the one question that had been on all our minds.

“I didn't drink,” he said. “Couldn't stand the taste of the stuff.”

“Ben,” Mark questioned, “if you were sober the entire time, why did you let us do all that stuff?”

“I didn't see any harm in it, you were all having fun.”

“You were going to let us take advantage of helpless Kida and you saw no harm in it?”

“I wasn't going to let it go that far!” Ben said, offended. “Kida's like a sister to me!”

“Stop it!” I complained. “You're giving me a worse headache than I had a minute ago!”

“I have to agree with Kida,” Jim said, rubbing his forehead. “What happened, happened. What didn't, didn't. Give it a rest.”

Soon they all left and I set about fixing up the house and getting everything ready for next week's game.

 

Later that night, I found myself dreaming about the events Ben had described. Realizing I was in a dream, I forced myself awake.

When I fell back asleep, I found myself in an empty circular room with a strange man.

“Hello Kida,” he said. “My name is Garth. I'll be seeing you every night from now on.”

He explained to me about Will and how to use a few basic spells.

Once the night's lesson was over, he left me, but continued to return every night as he said to teach me more.

 

When it was time to meet the next week, Mark showed up on time, but not Ben or Jim.

“Where are they?” I thought out loud. “They're never this late.” They were never late at all. It'd been three hours already.

“Kida! Mark!” a panicky Ben shouted, running into the room. “You've got to help!”

“Ben, calm down,” I said, soothingly placing my hands on his shoulders. He must have run all the way here. “What happened?”

“Jim's missing!”

“Tell me everything you know.”


	5. Finding Jim

As soon as Ben told us what he knew, the three of us rushed out of the house. Jim had been missing just a couple days, but this was the first we'd heard about it. Some men had dragged him off to one of the factories run by Reaver.

You may not have heard much about it outside Industrial, but it happened nearly every day. Innocent people forced to work in such horrible conditions. Many didn't live long once they were there.

Now we were just outside the factory where our friend was imprisoned.

“We'll get him back,” I said to them. I wasn't sure how we'd do it, I just knew we had to. “I promise.”

I looked down at my hand.  _I wonder if those dreams I've been having are true?_  I'd mastered Force Push and Vortex type spells, but any of the spells good for offense were still highly unstable.  _I can at least attempt to manipulate the spells into a shield._

I hadn't really thought to actually try to cast any while I was awake. I concentrated on summoning just a tiny, pea-sized fireball, just to see if I really could use magic. Anything much larger wouldn't have been controllable. After a few moments, a tiny flickering flame appeared in my hand.

“Kida?” The sound of Mark's voice saying my name broke my concentration and the fireball disappeared faster than I'd summoned it.

“I'll go in first,” I said. “I can create a diversion if I need to. You two sneak in and get Jim out. I'll make sure no one follows you. No arguing about it.”

I slipped away before either of them could say anything to stop me. I made my way around the machines filling the room, scanning the faces of the many workers, hoping to find Jim before anything could happen.

Soon I found him next to a machine and what appeared to be some sort of supervisor. The man appeared to be yelling at Jim, but whatever he had been saying was covered up by the noise of the machines. Despite not being able to hear, it wasn't hard to guess what was being said, and it was definitely not nice. The man hitting him moments afterward only confirmed my suspicions.

Without thinking I rushed forward between the two, and the man was thrown backwards. It took me a moment to realized I'd used a spell to push him away from Jim without even realizing it.

“Leave him alone,” I threatened. A few of the workers near us stopped what they were doing and watched me as I turned to my friend.

“Kida?” Jim mumbled as I helped him to his feet.

“Are you alright?” I asked. He nodded and before either of us could say or do anything else, a voice called out over all the noise, drawing the attention of everyone in the factory to us.

“What a pair,” the voice said. “So many are trying to sneak out, yet you are sneaking in. Quite backwards, don't you think?”

It wasn't hard to tell who he was. Reaver was a very unique and very well known man. He had a reputation for shooting anyone who didn't do what he wanted.

“Maybe you shouldn't have forced them to be here,” I said defiantly, causing many around me and Jim to whisper to those around them. Apparently I'd been the only one to stand up to Reaver, at least to his face.

“Well,” he started to say, “it's almost a shame that I have to kill you.” He raised his pistol, as I assumed he would. “You could have been quite fun.”

“Kida!” I heard Ben and Mark's voices shouting out as Reaver pulled the trigger.  


	6. magic And Friendship

 “Kida!” I heard Ben and Mark's voices shouting out as Reaver pulled the trigger. I, however, was prepared and had a plan. _It's possible to manipulate a force push spell into a shield, but it can use a high amount of energy,_  I remembered Garth having told me once.

Now was my chance to use it. I cast the spell and watched the bullet stop just a couple feet in front of me, held in place by an invisible force. I thrust my hand forward, throwing the wall of air and the bullet away from me.

“Kida! Are you alright?” Mark asked, rushing to my side with Ben right behind him.

I ignored his question and glared up at Reaver standing on the balcony. “Is that the best you got?” Maybe taunting him wasn't the best idea, but if it kept his focus on me and not the others then it was worth it.

“A little magician, are we?”

“Mark,” I said, keeping my eyes on Reaver. “You and Ben get Jim out of here. Take him to our meeting place. I'll keep Reaver busy long enough for you to get away.”

“I can't leave you here alone,” Mark protested.

“Jim will need Ben's help getting out,” I stated, making it clear that I wasn't going to back down. “I'm counting on you to get them out safely.”

He said nothing, but did as I asked. Reaver noticed them pushing their way through the crowd and started to raise his pistol again. I did the fastest thing I could, I threw Reaver backwards with another spell.

He wasn't down long, but it was just enough for me to throw up a shield between him and them. Seeing that he couldn't get to them without me releasing the shield, he had one of his workers fire at me while I was still shielding Mark and the others.

Panic surged through me. If I took the bullet, I'd lose the shield. Release it and the others die. It's a lose-lose situation. Holding multiple shields was dangerous, but I had to take the chance.

While I was successful, it took a great toll on me. Mark, Ben and Jim had made it out and I knew they were out of danger.

I dropped both shields, breathing heavily. Holding one shield used a large amount of energy. Holding two was practically insane.

Despite being so weakened, knowing that the only friends I had in the world were safe made it all worth it. If I died here, I could die happily knowing I'd saved the lives of the ones I loved.

“Do your worst Reaver.” Considering the condition I was in, challenging him was the worst thing I could have possibly done.

Nothing else was said. I felt a searing pain in my side and collapsed, letting my memories flash before my eyes.

I saw memories of the greatest moments I'd spent with the three greatest friends a girl could ever ask for.

Ben. That lovable guy who was always on my side.

_I thought it was about time we had something nice._

_Let's go out and catch butterflies!_

_Kida, he did it again!_

Jim. A major pain in the rear at times, but you can't help but love him.

_How about we have our hero kiss our princess?_

_You did it once._

_If you do it this time I'll be nice to Ben for a week!_

Mark. The lovable mask-wearing master of dungeons.

_Sometimes I wonder why you spend so much time with us._

_I can't leave you here alone._

_Kida!_

I saw my first time playing Hollows and Hobbes with them.

“ _Oh my hero! How can I ever repay you?”_

“ _I can think of something.”_

“ _Yeah. Our hero kisses the princess.”_

“ _You're joking?”_

“ _Two girls kissing? Bit of a cliché, don't you think?”_

“ _An incredibly hot cliché. Come on! Do it!”_

My last memory was of that last night I'd spent with the three of them. Until now, I hadn't remembered most of that night.

_I'd just fallen off a table, and I was giggling like a little girl. “Hello Mark.” I couldn't stop giggling, not even long enough to climb off of him._

“ _Come on Kida, you're drunk,” a equally drunk Jim said as he'd lifted me up and dragged me out of the tavern and back home. All the way home all I kept saying was one thing and giggling in between._

“ _You're cute. Did you know that?”_

_After the fiftieth time, he decided to shut me up by kissing me. I surprised him by kissing back and letting him hold me against him. The rest of what happened up until Mark interfered was still a blur to me._

“ _What are you doing Jim? I thought we all agreed-”_

“ _It's not breaking the deal if we all do it. Ben's not interested anyway.”_

_The last thing that happened before I passed out was Mark joining in and I was loving it._

 

Their faces were the last thing I saw before I lost consciousness.

_Never thought I'd fall in love, now I stand corrected.  
Never thought I'd feel what I feel, never been so affected._

_You're my best friends._

_I love you all so much._


	7. Rather Be Dead

_Where am I?_ I thought to myself. I wasn't fully awake, but I could hear someone talking. It was a voice I didn't recognize and couldn't understand.  _Am I dead?_

I slowly opened my eyes and saw that I was in what looked like someone's bedroom. “Where the hell am I?” I asked myself, not quite realizing I'd said it out loud.

“Ah, you're awake,” the voice I'd heard earlier said. “For awhile we weren't sure if you'd actually make it. Master Weaver will be pleased.”

“Weaver?” It took a moment for it to really click that the stranger had a speech problem. He meant Reaver.

“The one who shot you,” he explained, helping me to sit up. “You haven't lost your memory, have you?”

When I stayed quiet, he started to talk again. “He was quite shocked by your skill with magic. Lots of people may be able to use it, but nothing like he described. Said it was almost like the old Hero King. Then he got the idea that you may be related. After we'd gotten you back here, Master Weaver thought about it some more and said that the only person he'd ever seen cast spells like that was a man named Garth.”

That caught my attention. “What do you know about Garth?” I asked excitedly, grabbing by the shoulders the man whose name I still didn't know.

“I don't know anything,” he said. “Master Weaver is the one you need to talk to.”

“Damn,” I mumbled to myself, letting go of him. The one chance I had to find out more about the man who'd invaded my dreams and taught me of my magic, relied on Reaver, who'd chosen not to kill me. “If Reaver thinks I'm going to do anything for him, he can go throw himself in the sewers.”

“That is a bit harsh.” Of all the people who could have shown up, it just had to be Reaver. “Especially considering the fact that I, being an oh so generous man, spared your life when it would have been so much easier just to kill you.”

“Better to be dead than work for you.” Probably not the best thing I could have said, but I really meant it.

“Not even if it meant your friends would stay alive?”


End file.
